


He Came Back Different

by MadQueen



Series: RTAH Fics [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Cyborgs, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mad Scientists, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: When Ryan is considering turning himself into a Cyborg, he comes to you and asks if you'll be by his side as one too. You hesitantly agree.Now that you've seen how much it's changed him, you're not positive you want to join him anymore.(Based on the Sky Factory series, but can be read without watching it. Reader is left gender neutral.)
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Reader, Ryan Haywood/You
Series: RTAH Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017013
Kudos: 20





	He Came Back Different

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts forever!! I hope you guys like it, even if Sky Factory hasn't been at the forefront much lately. 
> 
> Cross posted under my account Alphatwohaywood on tumblr.

A cyborg. Half human, half robot. Ryan had been looking into the mechanics it would take to turn someone into one, and with his intellect it wasn't long before he had figured it out. 

Of course, before Ryan turned himself into a cyborg, he made sure to come to you and… well, get your permission. The way he spoke, it was like he knew that one day you would join him- that's what his plan was, after all, so of course he would want your go ahead to move forward. He wouldn't want to be one unless you would be by his side. What's eternity if you don't have someone to spend it with?

He'd assured you that turning himself into a cyborg wouldn't affect him, nor you, at all. Ryan had silenced your worries with soft spoken words and gentle kisses that worked at convincing you far too well. 

So, yes, at the time you hesitantly said you'd consider turning yourself into a cyborg as well, and he was off. 

You're not too sure how much you want to join him anymore. 

In order for him to fully turn he had to die, and watching someone you love slowly waste away really took a toll on you. He was dying for about 7 hours, and the entire time he was screaming. He was dying from the inside out, all of his organs shutting down. It was by no means a quick process, be writhed and screamed until his muscles died. His last breath was exhaled shakily, like he didn't have the energy to scream any longer. 

Then took the near half day it took for his body to rebuild. He was quiet for this part, but you knew that was because he didn't have the ability to speak. You hoped it didn't hurt, but… well, you can't imagine it's a pleasant sensation either. Hundreds of tiny robots rebuilding your internal infrastructure doesn't sound like it'd be a fun time. 

You were by his side through the entire process, watching and just… waiting. Hoping that the apparent mad scientist you had married so long ago would return to you. 

When he finally opened his eyes, it was accompanied with the soft sound of fans rotating- and then he exhaled. 

He didn't come back… himself. There was something… off about the way he regarded life now. Before, he had at least shown some sympathy towards the creatures he was forced to slay, but now? He relished in it.

He also… didn't feel pain the same way. You were working on cleaning out a cavern of monsters when you discovered him overtaken by them, but he was smiling. He seemed to relish as they tore at his synthetic skin and bit away chunks. Of course, they were replenishing much faster than they could tear pieces away, but it was still… unsettling to watch. 

When Ryan noticed you watching, it was a quick few flicks of his wrist before the creatures were slain. He didn't even talk about it afterwards, it was as if nothing had ever happened. 

That wasn't his only questionable lapse into insanity, either. Too often do you come across him just building and rebuilding himself over and over again almost… obsessively. It was as if he were never happy with himself. 

He had a chest full of other parts, and when you asked him what he was keeping them for he pointed out that they would be yours when you finally decided to join him. He said it with almost distaste, like he resented the part of you that kept resisting to turn into a cyborg. 

He didn't sleep anymore. That was something that should've been obvious to you beforehand, but in practice you hadn't expected the nights to be so lonely. He didn't join you in bed anymore, why would he? No, he much preferred spending the nights with his nuclear reactor he'd recently created. Much closer to your home than you would've cared for, but he didn't seem to care when you pointed that out to him. 

...It wouldn't matter In the long run, once you turned, He'd say. Radioactivity didn't hurt robots. You'd be fine. 

What was the most infuriating aspect of all of this was the nonchalance that everyone else had as well, it was if nobody else could see what was going on with Ryan. In fact, before Ryan's first month as a cyborg, Michael was joining him. Then a handful of other's followed suit. 

The only one who really seemed against the whole idea was Jack, and so it was Jack who you spent a lot of time with post the existence of cyborgs. 

He seemed to be the only one with common sense around here, he could see how much it was changing everyone. They may talk and look like themselves for the most part… but… something was off. 

Ryan wasn't Ryan anymore. 

You can't imagine him taking the news well of you refusing to turn yourself into… one of them. He spoke of humans now without any empathy, like they were lesser creatures. 

Something needed to be done.

He was working on himself when you interrupted him. He was in his little room he'd said was reserved only for cyborgs, and so when you cross the threshold you're positive he has the wrong idea. He probably thinks you're here to finally turn.

Opening your mouth, you start to correct him and tell him the truth.


End file.
